Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Firework Frenzy
by diaryofhannah
Summary: I made this story at like 12:30AM! And so it's technically the 4th of July! Well here's a story about what the turtles did this Fourth of July... Please read and review! Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the episodes or movies. (Btw this story was by hannah1 and hannah2) (This is also a one shot)


TMNT FIREWORK FRENZY  
BAM!  
CRACKLE!  
POP!  
"What the heck was that?" asked Mikey, looking above him.  
They were all in the living room. April was sitting next to Donnie. Mikey was playing video games and Raph was doing push ups. Sensei was in his room meditating, trying to ignore the noise outside.  
"Wait! Donnie, what's the date today?" April asked Donnie excitedly.  
"July 4th?" Donnie said.  
"Today's the 4th of July!" April exclaimed.  
"...so?" Raph said, walking into the living room.  
"You guys don't know what the 4th of July is?" April asked.  
"No..." Leo said.  
"Okay, so the Fourth of July is celebrated for our independence from England. So everyone lights fireworks! It's really fun. Me and my friends used to light them together almost every year." April explained.  
"Ohhhhh! It's a celebration!" said Donnie, remembering his past of being afraid of the fireworks and loud booms outside.  
"So you guys have never seen fireworks before?" April asked.  
"Nope." the turtles all said together.  
April pulled them up to the surface.  
"C'mon!" She said, leading them to an I disturbed alleyway.  
They all sat down and looked up at the sky, watching the fireworks.  
"Wow! This is amazing!" Donnie said.  
April smiled and put her head on his shoulder.  
Donnie wrapped an arm around her shyly.  
Leo looked up at the sky. Colors and beautiful sparklers lit up the alley. Huge booms and cracks echoes throughout the whole city as colors of every kind appeared in the black sky. Small amounts of smoke stalked the streets.  
"This is really cool!" said Raph, looking up at the sky.  
"And really loud!" Mikey shouted.  
Mikey covered his ears, but still looked up at the pretty sky.  
"Let's go to a roof!" Leo said.  
They all climbed up to a roof and sat down.  
Donnie and April sat down next to each other.  
"Hey guys! Just in time!" said Karai, she landed right in front of Leo just as green and red fireworks bursted behind her. Leo stared at her in awe.  
"Hey Karai..." said Leo, blushing.  
"It's just a cute-fest up here!" Mikey said.  
Raph chuckled.  
Karai sat next to Leo and watch fireworks.  
"So, this is the first seeing fireworks for you guys?" Karai asked.  
"Yeah! How could you tell?" Leo asked her.  
"I could tell by the look on your face!" Karai said.  
(Back to Donnie and April)  
"Wow it's really cool seeing the fireworks from up here!" April said, scooting closer to Donnie.  
Donnie blushed in nervousness.  
"Yeah...!" Donnie said, wrapping his arm around April.  
April looked at Donnie. Donnie looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her right as purple, yellow, and green fireworks flashed across the sky.  
Leo took a picture on his T-phone.  
"Oohhhh GRROOOOSSSS!" Raph yelled, covering his eyes.  
"Awwww!" Mikey said, also taking a picture.  
Karai and Leo laughed and shyly, Leo kissed Karai on the cheek."  
Karai's eyes got wide in shock and she picked him up by the leg and flipped him off the side of the building into a pile of trash.  
Raph laughed madly."Hahaha REJECTED!" Raph shouted over the side of the building to Leo.  
Leo climbed back up to the top of the building.  
"Well THAT was uncalled for!" Leo said, taking a banana peel of his back.  
Leo looked at Karai disapprovingly.  
"Why would you do that!" Leo asked Karai.  
"It's how I show affection...it's like a reflex!" Karai said, shrugging.  
Leo scowled at her.  
"Karai grabbed Leo's shoulders and kissed him! Leo's eyes got wide in shock.  
"What just happened..." Mikey said confused.  
"Love is complicated Mikey." Raph said. "You'll understand when you're older."  
Mikey took a picture of Leo and Karai anyways.  
Suddenly a whole round of firecrackers started going off. Mikey started running around screaming in fear, and finally landed in Donnie's lap hugging him.  
"It's okay Mikey! They're just firecrackers!" April shouted to Mikey over the loud popping.  
"Oh! Ok." Mikey said, getting out of Donnie's lap.  
"Here Mikey, if you are scared, then just sit next to me." Donnie said.  
Mikey sat next to Donnie and April cuddled next to Donnie on the other side.  
Later...  
April had fell asleep in Donnie's lap. And Karai and Leo were awkwardly sitting next to each other.  
"I'm alone again..." Raph said. "JK!" He said, pulling out Spike.  
"We'll now I'm alone. Maybe this box of pizza will be my friend!" said Mikey, pulling out a pizza box from behind his back.  
"Where do you keep that?" Raph asked concerned.  
"In my shell dude, doesn't everybody?" Mikey said.  
"I don't." said Raph.  
"When Leo was little, he used to keep a picture of Captain Ryan in his shell." Donnie said.  
"What do you mean 'used to'" said Raph, pulling out the pic from Leo's shell.  
"Hey, that's mine!" Leo said, taking it from him. "You'll put a wrinkle in it!" he complained, holding the picture carefully.  
Raph grabbed it an crumpled it up, throwing it off the side of the building.  
Leo let out a high-pitched girly scream and went down to get the picture.  
"Guys be quiet! April's sleeping!" Donnie hissed over his shoulder to the others.  
"We should head home. It's almost 2 AM." Leo said, climbing back up the building and checking his T-phone.  
"We'll I guess I'll be off!" Karai said, pushing Leo back into the pile of trash.  
"Love you!" She shouted over the edge of the building.  
Leo's weak small voice yelled up from the alley. "Love you too...!" And Karai left.  
Donnie picked up April and they all went back into the sewers, their home.  
In the sewer...  
Donnie tucked a blanket over April, who was sleeping on the couch. He sat next to her, and she scooted over to have her head fall on his shoulder again. Donnie hugged her as everyone left to go sleep, but Donnie stayed with April.


End file.
